


5:12 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled before he wrapped a tentacle around one enemy's arms.
Kudos: 1





	5:12 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled before he wrapped a tentacle around one enemy's arms and Supergirl battled her in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
